


Is It Real?  1-5/5

by punky_96



Series: Follies Fics 2018 [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Weird Science (1985) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: New fic.  Only one of them gets up to R rating.Bingo Prompts:  Dream lover, Scarves, Free Space, Caught, and Betrayal.AU:  drabbles that tell a story of Andy and Lily creating or conjuring the dream woman in the style of Weird Science 1985 and some ensuing shenanigans





	Is It Real?  1-5/5

**Author's Note:**

> Ghostbusters (original) came out before Weird Science
> 
> Beta: I have to double check, but I'm pretty sure that both Peetsden and Pdt_bear took a look at these :) Then I tabled new fic until all the transfers were done and lost my mind a little bit.
> 
> Edit 8/8/18: and back to make those changes that I shoulda, coulda, wouda done the first time. Thank you Pdt and Peet and all betas in the world :)

**_My Creation—Is it real? (1057 words)_**  
   
“You can do this, Andy.”  Lily returned to the upstairs room with a bag of Cheetos and two cans of Pepsi from the kitchen.  She loved it when the Sachs were out of town.  “I ran the cords to the street like you said.”  Lily patted Andy on the shoulder as she settled into the chair next to her and peered at the screen.  “Not much left in the fridge.  Tomorrow we have to go shopping.”  As much as she loved the adults going away, she absolutely hated when Emily and Serena put them down in front of everyone in the senior quad.  Revenge had been the key word of their afternoon.  
   
Shaking her head against her friend’s over confidence, Andy tapped away at the keyboard.  They had been at this for hours and Andy’s initial rage at the end of the school day had run out of her with the sun going down.  Tapping into the power at the street level would drain the entire block’s power.  This would charge their project, though Andy wasn’t sure that it wouldn’t blow the house up or down.  “Is this really what we want to do?”  Andy turned to face her friend and grabbed her forearm so that she couldn’t shift away.  She had to know this was the path they should be taking.  “It’s not like we didn’t know we were fashion disasters?  It’s not like we have ever shown them what we can do?”  Admittedly it had been Andy’s idea:  this project to end all projects.  One that would prove their worth to all the naysayers.  A project that could propel them to scientific stardom.  
   
“Yes, Andy.  This is one of the best ideas you’ve ever had.”  Lily put her hand on Andy’s forearm in an awkward embrace and kept steady eye contact.  That always won her friend over.  
   
Long seconds passed, before Andy nodded and pulled away.  “Hook the clips to the prototype.  One wrist and the opposite ankle should do.”  
   
Glad her friend was taking the next step, Lily turned back to the doll resting on top of the Life board game box on top of the chest at the foot of the bed.  She connected the small clips to the prototype doll.  If she thought it was weird that the doll Andy had to have made in her free time had short white hair, blue eyes, and heels, well, Lily didn’t say anything.  Her friend was the true genius here and she would trust her judgement.  She barely spared a thought for the little black dress cut out of a magazine and scotch taped over the torso of the doll.  It probably had something to do with the fashion flop comment from that bitch Emily.  “Done.  Andy.  We’re ready.”  Lily turned and made her way back to the chair next to Andy’s.  
   
Checking the connections on each piece of equipment, tapping the keyboard a few more times, and then even sticking her head out the window to follow the path of the electrical cords all the way out to the street, Andy made sure they were indeed at the final step.  Turning her big brown doe eyes on her friend, Andy blinked twice before speaking.  “Are you sure?”  
   
With a grin that lit up her whole face, Lily nodded.  Then she reached out and lifted Andy’s hand so that her pointer finger was over the enter key.  “Yes.”  
   
Without breaking eye contact, Andy pressed the button.  When nothing seemed to happen, she groaned in disappointment, before they both were frantically searching the room with in shock.  A wind had gushed through the house rattling the open window, flapping the bedroom and bathroom doors open and shut, and causing various items in the room to create a tornadic whirlwind.  The computer screens were all flashing wildly and lines of code were scrolling up the screen without any input from Andy.  Outside you could hear the power lines crackling as if there was a severe storm; dogs were barking; car horns and alarms were going off; sprinklers were coming on up and down the cul-de-sac; and in the street a car veered into a parked car.  
   
Rushing about the room in a panic, Andy and Lily only noticed what was going on in the confines of the upstairs bedroom.  Lily grabbed the hard drive Andy had received for her birthday and threw it out the window.  They had already unplugged and unhooked everything in the room that had anything to do with the computer system or their experiment.  When the room’s belongings began to swirl around the two girls, they ducked under the computer desk to hide.  
   
In their rush, they did not notice their experimental prototype had gone missing from the top of the Life game box.  
   
Facing the back of the desk with their asses toward the danger, the pair tried to breathe and calm each other down.  They stared wide eyed at each other as the wind stopped, the flying belongings dropped to the ground, and the bathroom door slammed shut.  It was quiet for several long moments and the girls still under the desk turned to face the room and take in the changes that had been wrought.  
   
“Is it over?”  Lily asked.  
   
“The bathroom door.”  Andy pointed with a shaking hand.  
   
For its part, the dark wood of the bathroom door was bulging into the room in a completely unnatural way.  Andy shook her head as she thought of Ghostbusters and she hoped that they had not summoned Gozer the Gozerian.  Holding hands, the girls watched as the door seemed to breathe in and out a few times before blasting open into the room.  Closing their eyes and shielding their faces, the girls waited a few moments before peeking out from their hiding place.  
   
The doorway was filled with a dissipating mist backlit by a dark red glow.  A tall woman wearing the little black dress Andy realized was the one she had cut out of the magazine, stepped into the room.  The woman turned her head in order to flip the lock of white hair away from her eyes.  She rested one hand on her hip as she took in the appearance of her scared new companions.  Blue eyes sparkling at the pair of teenagers still under the desk, the woman smiled with dark red, kissable lips, and asked, “So, what would you little maniacs like to do first?”  
   
   
**_Scarves. (390) (R rated :)_** ** _)_**  
   
Andy tried to take a deep breath.  She was an adult.  She’d only been an adult for three days, but that had been enough time to leave her home alone for the weekend, while her parents were at a conference.  Sure, she was alone with a scary beautiful woman of few words and intense eyes, but she had designed this siren and summoned her with her skills.  Feeling her body trembling, Andy lay her head back.  She could fight against the sensations or she would welcome them.  
   
With this thought, her breath came easier.  She was able to note the way her eyelashes brushed against the somewhat loose silk scarf tied over her eyes.  She could appreciate the feel of her arms and shoulders stretched out toward the bed posts with much tighter scarves.  Andy thought these seemed stronger.  She reveled in the way her abdomen was pulled up, opening her to sensations she had only ever tried to evoke on her own.  
   
The tall woman had coaxed them out from under the desk and in teasing whispers she had introduced herself as Miranda.  The simple thought of those breathy syllables ghosting her ear, caused a moan to well up from somewhere deep within Andrea.  Indeed, with Miranda, she was the younger woman; the one named Andrea.  All the syllables were purred and sent a memory vibrating between her legs.  
   
Fingertips trailed along her leg and then the silk of the scarf tightened around her ankle and pulled it toward the bedpost.  Andrea lifted her head, only to be reminded of her silk-imposed darkness.  Testing the limits, she took a deep breath and flexed her body from fingertips to toes.  She was held there firmly, but there was room for pleasure to jolt through her.  Teeth bit into the skin at the bridge of her foot and Andrea howled her surprise and then moaned her joy.  She could never have imagined this and she thanked whatever was holy, that her creation had a mind all her own.  
   
With tantalizing touch trailing up her leg and then skipping across to her other inner thigh, Andrea begged, “Please.”  She didn’t know what she was begging for, but as she felt the silk caress her skin and tighten, she knew that Miranda would answer her call.  
   
   
   
**_Free Space. Ready to Go. (374)_**  
   
Lily let her eyes trail down her figure.  She could barely recognize herself in the full-length mirror on the upstairs landing of the Sachs house.  Emily and Serena could put together an outfit like this in their sleep.  However, Lily knew that there was no way they could ever bring it to reality.  It felt right, though it also felt handmade, expensive, and unreal.  In fact, as she paraded down the hall back to Andy’s room, Lily wasn’t sure that her feet were touching the ground.  
   
It had been a night of shockingly pleasant surprises and unexplainable goodness, and now they were leaving the bubble of the quiet suburban cul-de-sac and entering some form of reality.  Lily didn’t know if they were going to wake up with Cheetos stuck to their faces and Andy’s computer smoking or if they were going out into broad daylight and the unprepared reality of the Qwik Mart, the Mall, subway sandwich shop, the movie theater, the grocery store…  
   
Stepping into Andrea’s room, Lily felt her pulse quicken as she watched Miranda affix a scarf over a love bite on Andrea’s neck.  Lily couldn’t pin point the moment, because she thought she lost some time there, but she knew it as incontrovertible truth that Andy had grown (or moaned) into her name Andrea (complete with a pleased purr, a smirk on Miranda’s dark red lips, and a squeak from the brunette as her ass was smacked).  Lily could only hope that she, too, could somehow come into her full name—if the dreamy pleased look on Andrea’s face was any indication, then it would be worth all the scarves in town.  
   
“We are going to knock them dead.”  Lily grinned when she made eye contact with Andrea.  
   
Wrapping an arm around Andrea from behind, Miranda’s fingers slid until just the tips of them were tucked into the top of Andrea’s trousers.  “I don’t think you want them dead.”  She smirked at Lily as Andrea whimpered and leaned back into her touch.  “I think you would want them breathless with want for you, while you ignore them in all your glory.”  
   
Whimpering at the seductive tone and the conquering concept, Lily felt her knees go weak as she panted out a breathless, “Yes.”  
   
   
   
**_Caught. (537)_**  
   
Walking into the Country Club, Andrea and Lily forced their usual slouching posture into a form of confidence as they flanked Miranda.  There was no other way to walk with the woman, who had appeared from their experiment.  They kept their spines straight and their eyes on the world around them.  They kept to the center of the entryway as they strolled toward the front desk of the restaurant.  
   
“You must be joking?”  Emily’s high-pitched voice nearly echoed in the open space.  
   
“Look who is playing dress up.”  Serena chimed in as she lowered her sunglasses in order to give the fashion disasters a once over.  
   
“Whose closet did you raid?”  Emily took several steps as she attempted to walk around the girls she would pick on at school and not usually see outside their homes on a weekend.  
   
“Thinking you are above anyone, is your first mistake, Ms. Charlton.”  Miranda waved her hand at the red head, who stopped moving immediately.  With a disdainful pursing of the lips, Miranda gave the red head a scathing once over that clearly indicated her attire lacking.  With a sigh, she focused on the blonde.  “All you seem to be is a parrot.”  With a grim smirk at the other young woman, Miranda gave a dismissive wave.  “Now it will be readily apparent what you are.”  
   
An avian screech filled the foyer shocking them all as Serena took in her appearance with a panicked eye.  The tops of her arms all the way up into her shoulders had taken on a vibrant coating of blue and yellow feathers that tucked in under her hair which was transformed into a magnificent plumage on the top of her head.  The feathers undulated with the younger woman’s agitation.  
   
Hooking her hands in the arms of Andrea and Lily, Miranda pulled them forward with her.  “Our table, sir.”  Glancing over her shoulder, Miranda added, “You might want to take out the trash soon.”  
   
Unable to help themselves, Andrea and Lily peeked back to the entryway as they turned out onto the patio dining area.  They had been caught out in public on the weekend, entering Emily and Serena’s upper crust society.  However, they were the ones being seated in a prime location on the patio near the water feature and on either side of an incredibly beautiful woman.  
   
“That was great, Miranda.”  Andrea said in a tone of awe.  
   
Cupping Andrea’s cheek, Miranda leaned in and kissed her on the lips once.  “You need to know your worth, Andrea.”  Turning to include Lily, Miranda reached out and settled her hand on the young woman’s arm.  “You are the ones who summoned me, not anyone else in this town or even this state.  The pair of you have limitless potential.  Once you know something, then no one can challenge you.  They ridiculed you, only now you will rival them and so much more.”  
   
“You.”  Lily started to respond and then had to swallow and try her words again.  “You are too good to be true, Miranda.  I think Andy and I hit our head and are unconscious and dreaming.”  
   
Grinning, Miranda leaned close to Lily.  “Then, Lillian.  Let’s make it a dream to remember.”  
   
   
   
   
**_Betrayal. (1253)_**  
   
“I don’t know about this, Miranda.  Why do we need to throw a party?”  Andrea wasn’t sure that inviting the population at large to their house was a good idea.  “Maybe we should wait until next weekend, when my parents are here.  I’m sure they’d be okay with it.”  
   
Miranda tugged on the scarf around Andrea’s neck.  “Then my dear, they would be okay with it now.  Why should we wait?”  Closing the distance between them, Miranda convinced Andrea with her lips, tongue, and teeth.  If necessary, she would be willing to make further arguments for her point of view with her hands.  
   
Practically panting, when she wasn’t even the one the kiss was directed at, Lily encouraged Andrea.  “This party is going to be stellar, Andrea.  You know this is the perfect time.  Everyone was coming up to us today as we made our way around town meeting Miranda’s acquaintances.”  
   
Blinking to try and re-focus her eyes, her brain, well, any part of her throbbing mess of a body and mind, Andrea nodded.  “Right.  Right.  You wanted us to go pick up ice.”  Andrea smiled witlessly at Miranda and let Lily tug her away on their errand.  
   
***  
   
“Would you look at that?”  Lily said as they drove back to the house.  Twilight had given way to darkness.  The house was lit up in a way that Andrea and Lily could have done with hours of planning and the right budget.  Cars lined the street and people were steadily walking toward the Sachs residence.  “This is the perfect way to end the perfect day, Andrea.”  
   
For her part, the brunette had gulped.  “Who are all these people?”  
   
Lily couldn’t be bothered with that, she had one person on her mind.  “Do you think that Madeline will be here?  That would be the only thing to make this better than it already has been.”  
   
Parking the car and setting the break, Andrea grinned at her friend.  “Well, we won’t know until we get in there.”  Popping the trunk, they each grabbed two bags of ice and made their way through the arrivals into the house to the kitchen.  
   
***  
   
Everyone tracked the red head and her brightly feathered sidekick as they made their way across the living room turned dance floor.  As if it had been timed, the song ended and there was a collective holding of breath as Andrea and Lily realized that their tormentors had arrived.  
   
“Why are you here?”  Andrea refused to shrink away, especially with Miranda’s hand possessively on her lower back providing her added confidence.  
   
“We’re.”  Emily motioned to include Serena and then took a deep breath and spoke for herself.  “I am sorry that I have never been nice to you.  I put you down for not knowing things, when it is clear how smart you are.”  Emily swallowed and looked away before continuing.  “Truly, I am sorry for the things I have done and said.  I will be better to you and Lily.  Could you ever forgive me?”  
   
Andrea and Lily glanced at each other and then Miranda.  With a nod between them, Andrea answered.  “I don’t know if we’ll ever be friends, but I’m glad we’re not enemies anymore.”  
   
Stepping back, Emily whispered to her friend to encourage her forward.  Taking a knee, Serena raised her feathered arms up to show Andrea and Lily her palms in supplication and then held them over her heart as her face made expressions indicating her guilt, regret, and apologies.  
   
“I can forgive you, Serena.”  Andrea said as she reached down to take the other girl’s hand.  Pulling her back up to standing, Andrea met her eyes.  “We were friends until you decided that Emily was cooler.  Ever since then, you’ve done whatever she thinks and shared all of her opinions.  I know you don’t even like football, but you follow her following the players around.  Treat us nicer, but also treat yourself nicer, okay?”  
   
Serena made a mournful sound as if a parrot could whimper or apologize, as she nodded her head agreeing with Andrea’s words.  “I-I-I’ll do better, Andy.”  Her eyes widened as she heard her own voice for the first time in several hours.  Hugging Andrea, Serena pulled away to check her arms and hair.  They had returned to their usual appearance.  
   
Andrea and Lily turned to Miranda, who waved them off with a, ‘That’s all.’  
   
The music began to play and everyone continued the party as if it had not been interrupted at all.  
   
***  
   
Hours ticked by as the moon followed its usual route, people ebbed and flowed through the party and around the house in various combinations.  Inhibitions were lowered.  Music still pulsed, though at a lower volume than earlier in the night.  Eventually, Andrea and Lily found themselves in deep conversation about Miranda.  In conspiratorial whispers, they had confided the truth as they knew it and even volunteered to show their former enemies.  Upstairs, they had positioned a second doll on the Life board game box and were busy re-situating the computer and attendant equipment like the first time they had conducted this experiment.  
   
They had just been about to impress their new friends by summoning another vixen from the ether, when Miranda had slipped into the room.  “What’s this?”  Her blue eyes took the situation in in seconds.  “I see.”  Miranda turned on the spot and walked away.  
   
Scrambling over themselves and each other, Andrea and Lily raced out of the bedroom, down the hall, and through the living room.  They hadn’t caught up with Miranda, but they knew the other woman was likely heading for the door.  “Miranda!”  Andrea called out and reached for the other woman’s wrist as she raced across the lawn.  “Where are you going?”  When blue eyes fixed on her, Andrea could see the flicker of hurt from their betrayal.  “We just wanted to show them what happened.  We were telling them about you?”  
   
Sniffing slightly, Miranda shook her wrist free from Andrea’s grip.  “The story wasn’t enough.  You had to try to repeat the moment.”  
   
Andrea heard the unspoken accusation and felt her heart crumble.  Miranda had not said she wasn’t enough, but if Andrea was trying to create another woman, then that was the clear implication.  She stepped forward and put her hands-on Miranda’s waist.  “You are more than enough, Miranda.  You are everything I could ever have imagined and then some.  I just wanted to share that joy with them.”  
   
A rumble could be heard as a black and white car rolled into sight, though it had traveled the whole block, but rather had appeared out of thin air.  “I might be everything you could imagine, but you are not ready.”  Miranda cupped Andrea’s face and pulled her in for a kiss that tasted of goodbye.  “Don’t do things to impress others.  You are so much more than that.”  
   
Stepping back, Miranda ducked down to speak with the driver of the black and white Panther De Ville.  “Take me away.  She’s not ready for either of us.”  
   
In the early light of dawn, Andrea and Lily watched the sleek luxury car crawl down the block and then vanish instead of turning either direction.  
   
Lily held Andrea’s hand, knowing that her loss in this was different.  “Was that Cruella de Ville?”  She murmured in disbelief.  
   
Andrea wiped at her face with her free hand, and then took a deep breath.  “I may not be ready now, but I will be.”  
   
   
**_Fin._**  
   
x


End file.
